f1fandomcom-20200222-history
Peter Collins
|birthplace = Kidderminster, Worcestershire, England |death date = |placeofdeath = Bonn, Germany |nationality = |status = Deceased (Fatal Accident) |firstrace = 1952 Swiss Grand Prix |lastrace = 1958 German Grand Prix |firstwin = 1956 Belgian Grand Prix |lastwin = 1958 British Grand Prix }} Peter John Collins (6 November 1931 – 3 August 1958) was a British racing driver from England, who raced in Formula One. He was third in the championship in 1956. He won three Grands Prix in 1956 and 1958. He was also the third British winner of the British Grand Prix, as he won it in 1958. At the very next race, the German Grand Prix, Collins lost his life after an accident on Lap 11, becoming the second of three drivers to die that year. Career Pre-Formula One 1952 Collins' debut came at the 1952 Swiss Grand Prix, but it was short, his race ending after 12 laps. Collins competed in much of the season, with a sixth place in the his only finish. 1953 For 1953, Collins remained at HWM, had two finishes and two non-finishes. 1954 In 1954, driving for Tony Vandervell and his outfit, he competed in the , where his engine expired on lap 16, and the where he was 7th. 1955 Collins competed for in two races, but both ended in retirement, his cut short after 28 laps, and his after 22. 1956 Collins, yet to score a single point or complete a full season in his career, joined for the 1956 season and it was the season, that Collins would score his first win in Formula One. Said win came at the Belgian Grand Prix. He followed it with another victory in France a month later, and took the lead in the championship leading 5 points from Jean Behra. However, after Collins had a disastrous weekend in Germany, his Ferrari springing a fuel leak, and also crashing in the shared car, the Argentine Juan Manuel Fangio snatched that lead, and ultimately, the title, with Collins falling to third. 1957 Collins had an average season, he scored points in France, Britain and Germany in his second season with Ferrari. 1958 Collins started his final season on a low with two retirements in the first three races. His last win, points and podium came at the British Grand Prix, and he became the first British F1 driver to win the British Grand Prix at Silverstone. But tragically the next race was to be his last. Death Collins was killed at the age of 26, at the 1958 German Grand Prix. The Briton was chasing Tony Brooks's Vanwall when he lost control on a turn at the Nürburgring and hit a ditch. This caused his car to flip into the air, land upside-down and burst into flames. Collins, however, was flung from his car but sustained fatal head injuries after hitting a tree. It served as another cruel blow for , following the death of Italian Luigi Musso in the French Grand Prix the previous month. The third and final fatality was that of driver Stuart Lewis-Evans at the season-ending Moroccan Grand Prix which cast a shadow over the whole season. The World Champion Mike Hawthorn was so disturbed by those tragedies, including the death of Collins, that he retired after the season and would himself die in a road crash in January 1959. Collins is buried in Worcestershire. Formula One Statistical Overview Formula One Record Career Statistics Career Results || |6th| | || |0|NC}} |13th| ||||0|NC}} |||7th| |0|NC}} | |0|NC}} | || | | | | |25|3rd}} || | | || |8|9th}} | | || | | | ||||14|5th}} External Links Category:1931 births Category:1958 deaths Category:HWM Drivers Category:Vanwall Drivers Category:Maserati Drivers Category:Ferrari Drivers Category:F1 drivers killed while racing Category:1952 Début Drivers